


No More

by iatethebiscuit



Series: Biscuit's Angstfest [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guardian Angel AU, Rumbelle - Freeform, Slight Gore TW, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/pseuds/iatethebiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has loved Gold from afar for a too long. Then, a horrible accident marks the start of a new period in both their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

Mr. Gold had his windows rolled down as he drove through Storybrooke. It was a beautiful day, and many people could be found outside taking a stroll or eating ice cream. Of course, he didn’t have time for that. He was on the way to pick up rent from Granny’s. Rent day was always tiresome, but it had to be done. His expensive lifestyle didn’t pay for itself.

As he looked around, he picked his renters out easily. He knew exactly who was late, who always paid on time, and who bitched about him behind his back. Actually, nearly everyone did that. It didn’t bother him anymore. He was content with the way his life was going right now, occasionally battling with the mayor, Regina, and sipping whiskey on late nights. The only thing missing was his son. 

Baelfire had died in front of his very eyes five years ago. He’d been a victim of a seemingly random serial killer that had terrorized the town for weeks before miss Swan finally locked her up. The woman was put away for good now. But that didn’t get him his son back. He still missed him every day, and wished he had been a better parent when he still could. But the past didn’t change and he’d have to bear the guilt for the rest of his life.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a familiar face looking at him. He turned, fully expecting the hate-filled look of one of his renters. What he didn’t expect was a set of big, brown eyes looking at him sadly.

His breath caught in his throat. His dead son was looking at him from outside the flower shop. 

As soon as he blinked, the image was gone. Only Belle French and Ruby Lucas remained, giggling happily. He shook his head. He must have imagined it. He’d been doubting his sanity for a while now.

“Alex! Watch out!”

Mr. Gold’s gaze snapped back to the road. In front of him, a little girl walked onto the road, blissfully unaware, chased by a panicking miss Boyd. He gave his steering wheel a sharp jerk, and he saw his car drive up the sidewalk as if in slow-motion. He remembered a loud bang, feeling himself being launched out of the car, and then nothing.

 

   
“You’ve been pining over the man for months, Bells. It’s time you do something about it.” Ruby said sternly, her arm hooked through Belle’s as they walked.

Belle rolled her eyes. “What do you suggest?”

Ruby pretended to think hard, biting her lip in concentration. “Go to that shop of his and fuck him into submission?”

Belle laughed, slapping Ruby’s arm. Her friend never held back, and that’s why she liked her so much. The shop had starred in plenty a fantasy, but she knew she’d never act on it. Someone like mr. Gold didn’t like someone like Belle French. That was just the way of the world.

“Come on, Belle, you should really...” She never found out what she really should do, though, because Ruby was interrupted by a loud bang. The girls stopped in their tracks, stunned by the cloud of smoke and dust billowing up in front of them. Before they could speak, they were both running, scared to see what happened but also eager to help. Ashley’s daughter, Alexandra, stood crying in the street, and Ashley was hurrying over to cover her eyes. 

Belle’s heart nearly stopped as she caught sight of the crumpled car against a wall. Not just any car. Mr. Gold’s car. She silently prayed that someone had stolen it and crashed it, that Mr. Gold was safe at home, or at his shop, or anywhere where he wasn’t hurt. Nobody in that car could have possibly survived. Terrified of what she might see, she ran around the car.

Mr. Gold lay on the ground, slumped against the wall, his legs sticking out at odd angles. A pool of blood was spreading out from his abdomen, and he wasn’t moving. She felt like screaming, but no sound escaped her lips as she kneeled down next to him. The erratic movements of his chest told her he was still alive and fighting.

“Ruby, ambulance!” She yelled as soon as she found her voice. She stroked some hair out of Mr. Gold’s face and pressed hard on the wound in his abdomen, willing him to regain some colour. “Come on, wake up. You’re not going to die here.” She hissed.

Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes, his gaze wandering. His face was screwed up in pain. “I know it hurts.” She said as calmly as she could. He couldn’t die. Not here, not now. “The ambulance will be here soon, just hang on til then, alright? I’m with you.”

“Bae...” He murmured, his hand clutching her arm. She stroked his temples lovingly. Everybody knew what happened to Mr. Gold’s son, and everybody knew he wasn’t over it. 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be alright. Just hang on for a few more minutes. Just a few more.” His face grew whiter with each passing moment. Small beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and she wiped them away. She was distantly aware of a crowd forming around her. She knew a great many people would not mourn him, but he wasn’t going to die. He couldn’t. Not before they even got a chance. “Stay with me now, you hear me?” She didn’t realize tears were falling from her eyes until they dripped onto her hand. He was going to make it. He had to.

His eyes focused on her face, and he smiled softly. “Belle.” She held him as his upper body jerked in a coughing fit, cradling his head so he wouldn’t crack it against the stones. 

“Don’t let go now, okay?” She said desperately. “Don’t you let go.” She was sobbing now, holding onto him as if she could somehow piece him back together, as if the blood that stained her clothes would flow back into his body if she willed it to. A distant wailing of sirens reached her ears. “They’re here. You’re going to be okay. Stay with me.”

His eyes fell closed slowly as he spoke. “Beautiful...”

The whole world seemed to fall away as the last of his strength left him, leaving her limp and unmoving in her arms. “No.” She whispered, clutching his shirt. “No! Don’t you dare! We’re not done!” She sobbed into his neck for what seemed like hours until rough hands pulled her away from him. She wanted to protest, but didn’t have the power. She felt Ruby pull her into a hug and rub her back. 

“You’re okay, Belle. You’re okay.”

 

 

   
Gold woke feeling very confused. He looked around wildly, not knowing where he was. There was a mass of people standing around him, some of them happy, a few sad, all of them shocked. He crawled back against the wall, the sudden light of day blinding.

“Woah.” He heard a familiar voice say. A voice he shouldn’t be hearing. “Easy, papa.” 

He turned his head slowly, seeing his son for the second time that day. His heart clenched up. “You’re not real.” He whispered. “You’re dead. I buried you.”

“I’m real, and I’m dead.” Bae explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He gestured to the people standing around. “They can’t see us. Papa, you’re dead. You died a few minutes ago.” For the first time, Gold noted the incredible sadness in Baelfire’s eyes. 

“What?” He asked, frowning. None of what Bae was saying made sense. Bae being here didn’t make sense.

“Look over there.” Bae said, pointing at a spot next to Gold. 

He looked over apprehensively, freezing in shock as he took in the sight. His own body lay broken and bleeding on the ground, surrounded by people. His eyes had been closed, and he didn’t move. He looked down at his own hands, flexing them, pinching himself to make sure he was okay, that he was real. “That’s not possible.” He whispered. 

“I’m really sorry. We don’t have much time, papa, and I need to explain things.” Gold looked up at his son, nodding in semi-understanding. He still wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. But if what Bae was telling him was true, than he had his son back with him forever. “When you die, you get to... protect someone who was with you when it happened, or the person who found you.” Bae explained. “You get a choice. Either you move on, or you stay until said person dies or finds a new guardian.”

Gold frowned, ever the skeptic. “What, like a guardian angel? And who would I ‘protect’, as you put it?” He was quite sure nobody in town would want Gold as their guardian angel. He huffed at the thought of following Granny around and protecting her from falling objects. 

Baelfire looked at him seriously. “Belle French. See that woman over that? That’s her mother. She’s been with her since Belle was very young, and she’s exhausted. Go talk to her.”

Gold looked uncertain, but walked over to the kind-looking woman anyway. She was smiling sadly at Belle, who was sobbing onto Ruby’s shoulder. He cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. The woman looked at him. “Hello.” Her eyes were full of sadness, yet there was hope too. “I’m Colette.”

“Rumford Gold.” He offered. He hadn’t remembered Belle before, but now he did. She’d held him in his final moments. Cried over him, if his memory didn’t betray him. His heart went out to her as he saw how Ruby pulled a blanket over Belle’s violently shaking shoulders. He felt an unexplainable need to protect the girl, and now he had the perfect opportunity. 

Colette put a light hand on Gold’s arm. “So you’re to protect my daughter.”

“It seems I have a choice.” He answered. He didn’t want to force her to leave her child. He knew firsthand how hard that could be.

“I’m tired.’’ Colette explained. ‘’I’ve watched over her for years, and I’ve loved watching her grow, but she needs someone who knows this world better than me. Everything has changed, and I haven’t been able to keep up. You know what the dangers of this place are. Please, Rumford.”

He took in the situation. He owed Belle. It must have taken courage to hold him as he died, and she’d done it so he wouldn’t be alone. He couldn’t just ignore that. He’d already made his choice when he turned to Bae. “Will you stay?” 

Bae looked at him for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head. Gold felt dangerously close to crying. He was losing his son. Again. No matter what he did, he couldn’t keep Bae close. “I’ll see you when you move on, papa.” He said. He was so much stronger in this than his father. 

Gold turned away, unable to look at Bae any longer. “I’ll stay with her.” He told Colette, his jaw set. He could see he was not the only parent who was losing a child here, yet Colette seemed to have made peace with it.

“Take care of my baby.” She told him, looking at Belle, who was still crying harshly on Ruby’s shoulder. 

“Only if you take care of mine.” He nearly choked on the words. It felt like another part of him was being ripped away, but he knew he had a duty to stay. Belle had sacrificed so much for him in a town that hated him, and would now probably hate her in turn, he couldn’t let that slide. He was famous for his deals, after all. He didn’t owe people.

Colette nodded, turning away after taking one last look at her daughter. Bae walked to his father. “She won’t be able to see or hear you. Only when she’s in mortal danger.” He told him. Gold nodded. “I love you, papa.” He added. 

Gold turned to him, lip trembling. “I love you too, Bae.” He said before pulling his son into a hug. Bae held on for a few seconds before releasing his father and joining Colette. With one last smile, the two of them walked away, leaving Gold with no more than an empty heart and a crying girl.

 

   
Gold’s last words turned out to be more than true. He’d only spent a few days with Belle, and already he could see she was beautiful in every aspect of the word. She was grieving for him, which confused him massively, but even in her pain she was unbelievably kind to everyone around her. She spent hours curled up in a chair in her room, reading book after book, dismissing her father when he came to see how she was. He felt horribly powerless when she cried herself to sleep every night, unable to comfort her or even let her know he was close. He watched over her, finding that he could make her avoid danger with a simple thought. Obviously, that made his job much easier. He’d been particularly angry when he found Keith Nottingham lurking in a dark alleyway as she was walking home one night, but he’d skilfully guided Belle another way. He was taking to his job like a fish to water.

He was glad when Ruby came to visit Belle on Saturday. Having her friend close always seemed to calm Belle down a little, though he could still feel her sadness radiating through everything. Ruby hugged her friend as she came in. 

“How are you?” She asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Gold kept a respectful distance, standing in the corner of the room, even though he knew they wouldn’t be able to see him.

“Okay, I guess.” Belle answered, retreating back to her chair, pulling a pillow into her lap. She seemed worse today than most days, and it worried him. 

“Are you going to the funeral?” Ruby asked gently, sitting down on the bed where Gold had sat watching Belle only moments ago. 

She shrugged. “Nobody expects me there. I’m not sure I can handle it, anyway.”

“I can come with you.” Ruby offered. “I’m great with moral support.” 

Belle chuckled, and Gold’s heart warmed. She could still smile, at least. “I don’t think he’d want me there.” She told her friend, her voice empty again. “He barely knew me.”

“Of course he’d want you there.” Gold nodded in agreement. If Belle wanted to come to his funeral, she bloody should. He’d come to care for her over the last few days, and for her to say goodbye to him one last time seemed appropriate. “He’d be an idiot if he didn’t.”

Belle bit her lip, eyes glistening. “I just don’t understand why he had to die. I mean, he could be an asshole at times” Gold didn’t blame her for the statement. It was a true one. “but he wasn’t a bad man.” Agree to disagree there, he added silently. Ruby looked at her friend sadly as she spoke. “I never even got to tell him.” Her voice broke, and a sob wracked her body.

Wait. Tell him what? What on earth could a girl like her need to tell a man like him? He was damn lucky she’d chosen to hold him as he died, he didn’t know what she could possibly add.

“Hey.” Ruby said gently. “I’m sure he knew. You were pretty bloody obvious.”

Knew what, Gold wanted to scream. He knew it’d be no use. Nobody could hear him. The girls were talking in riddles. Belle’s sobs only grew more forceful at the words. “Even worse.” She said. “We never got a chance.”

A chance for what? Did she want to work at the shop? He did known she had a love for books, and he had a fair few beautiful manuscripts in his possession. Ruby sat on the floor next to Belle, stroking her arm comfortingly. “Oh, honey. You really loved him didn’t you?”

Gold froze. Love? Surely he’d understood wrong. Nobody could love him, Milah had certainly proven that fact, least of all Belle, beautiful Belle. It was true that he didn’t know her very well when he died, but he liked to think he’d gotten a good grasp of her character as he protected her, and she was one of the most amazing people he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. She couldn’t have loved him. Sure, it would explain all the mysteries that had accumulated over the last days, but it was simply impossible. He wasn’t an easy man to love, and he didn’t deserve for someone like Belle to love him. 

Belle didn’t speak. She cried silently on Ruby’s shoulder, the other girl rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, whispering nonsense in her ear. Gold realised that Ruby had told the truth. Whether it was love, he wasn’t certain, but Belle had definitely cared for him. He walked silently over to her, kneeling down in front of her. She didn’t show any sign of recognition. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, knowing she wouldn’t hear. “I’m sorry I was so stupid.” 

He was glad he wouldn’t be able to corrupt Belle like he had so many others. She would be better off without him, would find someone who was good for her, someone who could care for her like he never would. But he didn’t want her to be in pain because of him. Somewhere deep inside, he felt a longing to hold her, to tell her he would have loved her if they had the chance. If only they had time. But it was too late now. Far too late. Tentatively, he lifted his hand to her face, stroking his thumb over her cheek. “You’ll be okay.” He told her. She had to be. Nobody cried over someone like him for long.

Certainly not Belle French.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, I won't be continuing this unless it is prompted. So if you want more, prompt me, and it will be written!


End file.
